Come and Get IT
by busybeekisses19
Summary: A new face shows up in Charming and attracts the prince of SAMCRO. Will he be able to catch her and claim her his or will she give him the best chase of his life. Or will it be someone else who claims her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first SOA Fanfiction story and I hope you guys enjoy it. This idea has been playing in my head for a little while and I wanted to share it. It's not going to fall directly in the plot of the show. It might be AU. This is rated M for language and sexual content**

**I do not own anything related to SOA. That belongs to its rightful owner Kurt Sutter. I do own my own characters.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Chapter 1: **

**Khalessi POV:**

Being away from my family was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I had to leave for college and my parents wanted me to study abroad in the middle of nowhere. I loved studying business overseas but I hated not being able to talk or visit my family especially my cousin Gabby. We were more like sisters and we both understood each other. Since I am completely done with school I'm moving back to Charming and I'm going to start my new project. It's going to be a new club on the outskirts of town called Taboo and I'm very excited. I'm working with two men that I have met overseas and they are successful business men and they were willing to help me out. I couldn't wait to be back on American soil.

I'm mixed. I'm 2/3 white and 1/3 black. My father is 100% white and my mother is half white and half black. I have blondish color hair that reaches down my back, with almost hazel eye color, decent size boobs, and skinny waist with a plump ass. I had a nice tan complexion, and I was only 5'1. I used to model when I was younger to try and make my own money; and I used to get paid a lot. My dad hated it since he thought I was degrading my body. I have a tattoo and plan to get more but not yet. I do have a couple of piercings though. I have my tongue pierced, belly, and my clit pierced.

I was packing all of my belongings and looking around to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. I realized that I'm going to miss some of my friends that I have made since we did have some good times. My friends Rachel and Barbie were really cool. We hung out all the time and we even got drunk one night and hooked up. I remember how scared to do anything but I was so caught up in the pleasure that I didn't care.

They both drove me to the airport and I was nervous of going home. I was so used to being on my own that I didn't feel like going back to my parents; so I decided to buy my own house in charming. I really called a realtor to help me look and prepare everything for me and I hope she did a good job.

"We're going to miss you" Rachel whined. I laughed "I bet. But I will miss you guuyss too! I can always fly out and visit ya."

They screamed and jumped on me "GREAT!IT needs to be soon" I shook my head and gave them one last hug and boarded my plane. It was like a twelve hour flight and it was extremely long. I couldn't stay still for a long period of time. Once we landed I was trying to be the first people to actually get off. I rented a car and drove a couple hours up north to Charming.

As soon as I passed by the sign I was getting butterflies and I wanted to see my house first before I visited anyone. I needed to take a shower and look sexy plus I needed to call my girls to let them know that I was okay.

It was a cute small, three-bedroom house that was painted a light gray and had dark gray trimming. To be honest I liked it. I opened my door and saw that my living room was on my right and the walls were a peach color. I loved it, it stated young and fresh. I had seen my wooden stairs almost in the middle of the entryway. But to my left was the dining room that was also painted the same peach color. I walked towards the back of the house and it was my huge kitchen; it was painted a dark brown with white cabinets and a wooden table.

I decided to walk outside to see my yard and it was huge. It had stone covering the ground that lead to the patio. It had a stone fireplace and it had brown chairs surrounding it and had a grill behind few chairs. And I still had huge yard space so I still had to come up with more ideas as to what I should add. I headed back inside and went downstairs to my basement. I came across a door and it was my laundry room. It was very simple. I went back upstairs and decided to check the guest bedroom that's near the kitchen. I opened the door and seen two twin size beds with orange sheets and brown headboards and light brown walls. It was nice.

I walked upstairs to check out my room and another guest bedroom and the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom first and it was painted a dark hunter's green with white shades and white tub, sink, toilet, and cabinets. I walked down the hall and looked into my room and it was very light brown color. My bed was huge and had brown sheets with a white blanket folded at the foot of the bed. The T.V. was mounted on the wall so my bed was facing straight at it. I had a black stand that held my DVDs; cream color stand-up lamp in the corner; with a white chair and black cheetah ottoman. I had a walk in closet and I was excited to put all of my clothes in there.

It was already 10am and I wanted to take a shower. I grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom. I took my hot shower and washed my hair and shaved. Once I was done I went back to my room and picked an outfit. I threw on my black thong and black jeans and wore a cropped halter top. I reached the top my belly button so my toned stomach and belly ring was exposed. I let my hair air dry and put on some eye shadow and eyeliner, and some lip gloss. I wore my gold watch and I long gold necklace that I folded a couple times so it made it seem that I had about three on, and a gold color headband that I had across my forehead. I wore my black heels to give me a few inches on my height.

I called Rachel first since I knew Barbie would be with her "Hello?" a groggy voice answered

"Hey it's Kay, just letting you know that I'm safe"

"OMGGGGG!BARBB WAKE UP! KAY's ON THE PHONE" she yelled and I pulled the phone from my ear

"Owwww guys! Why do you have to yell?"

They laughed "because we're screamers!" I laughed "Yeah I know that already but I have to visit my dad first so I'll call you guys later or when you actually wake up"

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too" I told them both as I hung up.

I grabbed my keys and headed out of the door. I decided to see my father first at the station instead of my mom. I drove towards the station and entered the building. I kept getting looks from everyone and I rolled my eyes. I barged into his office and made him spill his coffee "Ah Shit!" he yelled. I giggled but then stopped when I seen two men with leather vests sitting across from him. I guess this was SAMCRO. I remember hearing about them growing up but I really didn't pay attention. They looked confused when they seen me. My dad finally looked up "Jesus Christ, when did you come back to town?" he asked as he hugged me "Early this morning, so you're lucky that I'm here instead of sleeping"

"Oh did you see your mother. Shit. Clay, Jax this is my daughter Khalessi" he introduced me to the guys.

"Hey darling, I'm Jax. And this is Clay" Blondie said as he pointed to the gray hair man.

"Nice to meet you" I told them as I sat on the edge of the desk so I was facing them. Jax kept looking at me and Clay kept smirking at Jax, like they knew something. "So what brings you back?" Clay asked. "Well I bought this property out by the docks and it's going to be my new business."

"What kind of business?" Jax asked. I looked at him "A club"

"What kind of Club?" dad jumped in. I sighed "you know a club like dancing but no strip joint"

"Why Charming?" Clay asked. I huffed "Because I know majority of people spend a lot of money on a cab just to drive for a couple of hours to get to a club. So I figured I would have one a little closer to people near here"

They all nodded "That's nice. So where you staying at?" Dad asked

"I got my own house..." I told him. He looked shocked "Well I wasn't going to stay with you and mom. I need my space"

"I guess" he said sounding disappointed. I actually felt bad "So how about we get something to eat I'm starving and then we can eat at the new site" I smiled at him. Clay and Jax laughed when my dad agreed. As we were heading out I decided to stop and turn around "Did you guys want to come to?"

"Sure, it would be nice to see the future club" Jax said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked at his arm and shrugged his arm. He looked shocked "I'm not one of the girls that you think you can hit and quit and expect a phone call back. If I want a quickie I'll let you know. But I don't want one right now so don't touch" I told him and walked to my car and pulled off and left them to themselves.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Jax POV:**

I groaned and rolled over thinking I was alone in bed but to my surprise Wendy was in my bed. I guess I drank too much last night. She was my old lady but I really regretted ever being with her. I knew about her drug problems but I ain't care. I just needed someone to fuck and get my mind over Tara. They both needed to get out of my life for good. I heard my phone go off "Yeah"

"Jax get up we got shit to do with Unser" Clay yelled

"Oh shit. I forgot. I'm getting ready." I told him and hung up. I rubbed my face with my hands and looked at Wendy sprawled out on my sheets.

I shook her so she could wake up "Get up! I'm going to shower but once I get done you better be gone" I told her and walked to my bathroom. I could hear her rustling for her clothes as I turned on the water. Once I was done I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed for my room. I noticed she was gone. I dried off and threw on some clothes. I wore some jeans with my white sneakers and white t-shirt. I threw my Cut on and headed out.

I met Clay at the end of the street and noticed a house on my left side that was sold. It was cute and was wondering who my new neighbors might be. I was slightly hung over and Clay kept glaring at me. Him and my mom were pissed when I married Wendy. We pulled into the station and headed to Unser's office. We sat across from him and discussed some business. We were helping him with Unser trucking and protecting his products and we would get a cut of the money.

We were discussing another run when the door barged open and stood a young woman with blonde wavy hair and she had gorgeous eyes and a sexy body. She was wearing a black cropped top with black skinny jeans and some black heels. She just looked exotic. Clay noticed her too and he was checking her out also. We both chuckled when Unser got scared and spilled his coffee on his shirt.

"Ah Shit!" he yelled. She giggled but then stopped when she seen us. I guess we did look scary. She kept looking at us and I could tell she was trying to get her thoughts together. We were both surprised to see a young woman just come barging into the police station, and just laugh at nothing. Unser finally looked up "Jesus Christ, when did you come back to town?" he asked as he hugged her, "Early this morning, so you're lucky that I'm here instead of sleeping" Clay looked over to me and I just shrugged.

"Oh did you see your mother. Shit. Clay, Jax this is my daughter Khalessi" he introduced me to the guys. Oh wow! I wasn't expecting that. She was so damn pretty and I knew he married a black woman but she didn't really didn't look mixed.

"Hey darling, I'm Jax. And this is Clay" I said as I introduced ourselves

"Nice to meet you" she told us as she sat on the edge of the desk so she was facing us. I couldn't help but look at her. I could see her piercing on her belly button and it was sexy. I could also tell that she had her tongue pierced. Damn the things I would do to this girl. I just wanted to feel her piercings on my body. From the corner of my eye I could see Clay kept smirking and had a calculating look on his face like Gemma does, like he was planning something for us. "So what brings you back?" Clay asked. "Well I bought this property out by the docks and it's going to be my new business.

"What kind of business?" I asked. She looked at me "A club"

"What kind of Club?" Unser jumped in. She sighed "you know a club like dancing but no strip joint"

"Why Charming?" Clay asked. She huffed it seems she was getting pissed "Because I know majority of people spend a lot of money on a cab just to drive for a couple of hours to get to a club. So I figured I would have one a little closer to people near here."

We all nodded it did make sense but where the hell was she getting all this money for this "That's nice. So where you staying at?"Unser asked

"I got my own house..." she told him. He looked shocked "Well I wasn't going to stay with you and mom. I need my space"

"I guess" he said sounding disappointed. "So how about we get something to eat I'm starving and then we can eat at the new site" she smiled at him. Clay and I laughed when my Unser nodded. I guess having a daughter makes you soft but I wouldn't know since I don't have any kids. As we were heading out she stopped and turns around "Did you guys want to come to?"

"Sure, it would be nice to see the future club" I said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I just wanted to be near her and feel something. And once I did I wanted to know her. Wendy and I have our problems and we are divorced since I filed but she hasn't signed the damn papers yet. So yea maybe I did want to start new with Khalessi. She looked at my arm and shrugged my arm off of her. My jaw dropped "I'm not one of the girls that you think you can hit and quit and expect a phone call back. If I want a quickie I'll let you know. But I don't want one right now so don't touch" she told me and walked to her car and pulled off. I stood there with Unser and Clay.

"Sorry about my kid. But she has changed. Now Jax please don't fuck her" Unser told me

Clay smirked "Oh I don't think so. Jax I think you found your match"

"Whatever" I told him and pulled off and started following her.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Khalessi POV:**

I pulled up to the local diner and decided to wait patiently for my dad and his friends. Jax was cute but I knew he wasn't the type to be in a monogamous relationship with someone. I don't even know if I really liked guys. I mean when I hooked up it was only Rachel and Barbie. Hell I even lost my virginity to women. I knew I was attracted to guys but I never really been with one.

I heard a motorcycle come close so I got out of the car and stood by my door. I noticed it was only Jax. I kind of figured he just rode a little faster to me.

"So where's my dad? And Clay?" I asked him as he turned off his bike. He smirked at me and took off his sunglasses and helmet "They're coming. Why are you a little nervous? Maybe can't control your urges darling?"

I laughed "Do those pickup lines really work?" he chuckled "Nah, but occasionally they do. But unlike you they don't call me out. They just play along"

"Oh right...well lets go in and order Jax" I told him and walked in front of him. He jogged up and stood behind me while we were in line. I seen some guys start checking me out and then seen some teenagers do the same. I guess Jax noticed them and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I gasped and I felt his breath near my ear. It sent shivers down my spine "you always get this much attention?" he whispered. I shook my head no.

"Hey Louise, can we get the usual for me, Clay and Unser. And what do you want Kay?"

"I'll have a salad, dressing on the side." I told the woman. She rolled her eyes at me and I noticed that dad and Clay were outside waiting for us. I also seen people stare at Jax and myself and start whispering. I was starting to get annoyed when the woman slammed my drink on the counter and mumbled something.

"Excuse me! Do we have a problem?" I asked her. Jax tightened his hold on my waist. Louise looked at me and then Jax "What did you offer him? a quick fuck? Blowjob?" I tried to get out of Jax's hold but he wouldn't let go. "Louise just get our FOOD!" he yelled at her and the diner went quiet. "I don't know who the fuck you are but I would appreciate if you keep your comments to yourself because you don't know me and I could easily hurt your ass" I told her

"Bitch" she mumbled

"Listen here BITCH! Don't say shit to me. And another thing, I don't have to do anything to get his attention"

Once Jax got out food he tried to push me out the door but I turned around when the bitch threw something at me. I quickly ducked out of his hold "CLAY!" he yelled and grabbed me again and drug me out of the diner.

"Jesus. What the hell was that?" dad asked me. I huffed and straightened out my clothes "That bitch needs to watch herself"

"Louise said some shit because I hugged her" Jax explained. Clay glared and then a Cadillac rode into the parking lot. I noticed a woman with brown hair and blonde highlights come out. She kept trying to read me and figure out what's going on.

I was ready to introduce myself to her when Louise and some other girl comes out and starts trouble. "Oh Bitch couldn't handle shit on her own so she had to bring back up!"

I mean seriously who the hell where these hoes. "I don't need back up you sneaky bitch"

"C'mon let's go" dad and Jax both said. I shook my head and started walking towards them. The woman with highlighted hair grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back but the Louise came at me and tried to swing at me. I gently pushed the woman that was holding my arm and tackled Louise and started punching her in the face. She tried to scratch my face but I held her arm down by my leg. Then her friend comes over and grabs my hair and I quickly get up and kicked her stomach and started hitting the second bitch. Who the hell are these people? Gemma and Jax grabbed me and pulled me back and pushed me into the car and Jax drove off.

I was so pissed and being trapped in the car wasn't helping. I was just waiting to get out of the car. Jax reached over and grabbed my left hand and caressed my knuckles. They were a little bruised but my right knuckles were cut a little bit more. I looked in the mirror and seen that I had one little scratch on my face but compared to the other bitches I definitely won this fight.

When we pulled up the docks I got out and Jax came around and hugged me. I tried to push him back but he wasn't moving so I gave up. He kissed my temple "sorry about them. I slept with Louise and never called her back" he said. I chuckled into his chest "yeah I guess she thought we were together"

"Yeah I guess" he mumbled. He pulled away and I looked up at him and he kissed me roughly. I kissed back with the same kind of hunger and he pinned me to the car and hoisted me up around his waist. I wrapped my hands in his long hair. He tightened his grip on my hips and I moaned. He started kissing my neck and eventually found my sweet spot. "mmmmm" I moaned. I could feel him smirk into my neck "you like that?" he asked seductively. I nodded and he started fumbling with my zipper. I felt his finger on my pierced clit and I moaned loudly. "Shit" Jax groaned out "I didn't know you had that pierced" he said. "Yeah I had it for a few years". Jax kept rubbing my clit and I was so close to Cumming. He kissed me again and shoved two fingers in me. "Oh God!" I moaned. I needed more so I kept bucking my hips for more friction. "oh Jax! I need more...Please" he started taking off my jeans but got lazy so only one leg was out and he pushed my thong to the side and kept assaulting me. I fumbled with his zipper and pulled his thick hard cock out. He slammed into me "JAX!" "MMM" we both moaned at the contact. He slowly pulled out and thrusting back into me causing me to moan louder.

"Oh MY GOD!" I whimpered. He slammed into me hard, picking up the pace. I heard him groaning and it was so animalistic that I felt myself getter wetter. I could feel my breasts bouncing due to the hard thrusts. "Fuck Jax!" I yelled as he fucked me hard. He gripped my waist harder.

"That's right. Moan for me Kay. I need you" he groaned as he moved harder into me. he felt so good inside me. No one even knew how to fuck me hard and so damn good. Then he stopped moving. I moaned in disappointment. He laughed and rubbed my clit "we ain't done. I just want to fuck you from behind. I nodded in agreement. He bent me over the hood of the car and plunged back into me "Shit Jax!" "MMmmm...So good. Damn babe". "Oh god! I'm going to cum!" I moaned out. "Shit Kay. I want you to cum all over my hard cock. I want to feel you tighten this tight pussy around me" he panted out as he increased his speed. I was screaming with pleasure. I turned my head around and met with Jax's lustful eyes and seeing his body mold into mine. "I'm CUMMING" he said roughly and I felt my body convulse and I was trembling with ecstasy. Jax moaned and I felt him shoot his load in me making me shiver. He stayed still inside of me and held me against him since I was weak from my orgasm. He pulled out and turned me around and kissed me deeply. I can't believe I really just had sex with him. He was so irresistible.

I pushed him back and moved my thong back into place and put back on my jeans. I looked at my reflection and seen that my hair was a mess. I quickly put it into a ponytail and fixed my smeared makeup. I looked at my neck and seen I had no marks which I was happy about that. Jax fixed himself and came back to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I chuckled. "What's funny?" he asked me. I looked over my shoulder "Well considering I never had sex with a man before, that was amazing and I think I could get used to it. And plus it's only 11:30am and we totally just had sex in broad daylight"

He laughed in my neck and then kissed my spot "Wait! Were you a virgin?"

"No I wasn't. I had sex before but with two women never a man" I told him. He smirked at me "Why?" "Why not? I mean it just sort of happened. It wasn't planned" he smirked "sure. What happens at College stays at College" I laughed and turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck "Exactly" I whispered against his lips and I kissed him gently. He tried to deepen it but we heard cars and a motorcycle coming close. We pulled apart and act liked we were doing something else.

My dad was the only one that didn't come. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. The woman and Clay were here. "What's going on?" the woman asked. "Oh nothing waiting on you guys" I told her. She smirked "I'm Gemma, Clay's wife and Jax's mom and you must be Unser's daughter Khalessi"

"Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you"

"Nice. So I hear that this might be the spot for a new club?" she asked

"Yup. And I can't wait to take a look inside" I smiled at her. They laughed "Well at least you made some friends and considering you can fight your own battles, I approve of you to date my son"

I laughed while Jax groaned "Ma, stop it" she just gave him an innocent look. "So maybe we should go inside?" Clay suggested. We nodded and I walked ahead of them. As I entered I could see Javier and Jay and a few contractors there waiting for me. I looked at the time and I realized I was a little late.

"There she is!" Javier greeted me and Jay turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged them both. "Yes. I know I'm late, I ran into a little problem."

"Are you okay?" Javier asked. I nodded "Yeah, so give me the rundown of this place"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Jay asked. I turned around "Oh yes. This is Gemma, her husband Clay and her son Jax. They're friends of my dad's"

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jay and this is Javier. We're friends and partners for this club"

"Nice to meet you all" Gemma said. I started to look around and I went to a window where I seen the view of the water. It was nice. Then an idea hit me "I want to add on!" I said and turned around. Javier and Jay dropped their jaws; I guess they figured it would cost too much. "What?" Javier asked. "I just don't want this building. I want to add more space and more ideas"

"How about we think this through" Jay reasoned. I rolled my eyes "I figured it had something to do with cash. Well since we are in this together I'll pay majority of the bills. It's really easy and simple." Jay came up to me "What do you have in mind?" I started pacing "Well I think that we could add a section for VIP so that they would have a pool and hot tub on that end of the club. But it necessarily doesn't have to be for VIP; anyone who can pay that amount can enter that section. On the other section, I want to have a few grills so that consumers can eat. Drunk people love to eat." I joked as I continued "the part where the pool is, I want another section where there are just a chill spot outside so that they are welcomed to get fresh air and smoke and party. Of course it could rain so we would have to enclose the pools and the outdoor areas." I told them as I finished. Gemma and Clay looked impressed as if they liked the idea and Jax smirked at me "That actually sounds like a plan"

I was just waiting for Javier and Jay to say something. They talked among themselves and the contractors as I walked over to my new friends. I decided to be bold and ask Gemma for help "Gemma, I know you don't know me that well, but you seem like you have good taste, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me design some things and what may look sexy for this club. I would pay you as well; maybe even five grand a week"

She looked shocked and it was either the price or that I trusted her to help me. She looked at clay and he nodded "Sure that would be great but you don't have to pay me that much sweetheart." I shook my head at her "It's fine. I just don't know how many hours we would be working so it would total up to that amount." She nodded "okay then, I'm in" I smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged me back. "WE'RE IN!" they yelled

I laughed and ran up to them and wrapped my legs around Jay's waist and kissed his cheek. He spun me around "Thank you! You won't regret this. I promise" "Better not!" Javier said and I leaned over and kissed his cheek too. I climbed down and I seen Jax's nostrils flare like he was pissed. I don't see the problem considering I didn't want anything more than a quick fuck.

LPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLP

**So what did you guys think? Please let me know if I didn't get someone's character right or anything. And maybe who you would like for her to get paired with. Feedback is welcomed ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to BeccaRocksout for my first review ;) it means a lot. Thank you Cthylla and jjchickybabe, and kceeluv for following my story and ladybug213 for adding me to their favorites. I also want to thank anyone who has viewed my story. This Story is rated M for language and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. It belongs to Kurt Sutter.**

**Khalessi POV:**

"Well I guess we should get going. But we will meet up tomorrow for lunch okay Kay" Jay stated. I nodded "Sure you just call me to let me know what time and where at and I'll be there" he nodded "Yeah we will call. But take care" Javier stated and walked in sync with Jay. Once they left I totally forgot Jax and his family were still here. I turned to look at them but was quickly cut off by Jax stalking over to me and grabbing my arm and pulling me away from his mom and stepdad.

"What the Hell! Let go of me" I yelled at him. His nostrils flared even more "What the hell was that?" he asked in a menacing tone. "What are you talking about?"

"The whole entire scene with 'Jay and Javier'. Did you fuck them both too?"

"What does it matter if I did or not. I do not belong to you"

"Yeah right. So I take it, that you just spread your legs for any guy or girl out there huh?" I stared at him. _Seriously dude I barely know you._ "No and even if I did, it's my business. We fucked once Jax and it was great but we can't just make this into an epic forbidden romance okay. Sometimes you just have to let things go."

"No! I want you and I will have you." He said and walked away from me. _Okay so I just fucked a lunatic. That's always great. Why do I always attract the crazy ones? _

**Jax POV:**

_Why is she being so flirty with them? I barely know this girl but yet she got under my skin. I never felt like this before. She's like this forbidden fruit that I wasn't suppose to touch and when I did it all just fell apart. _Kay was just laughing away with Jay and Javier and coming up with all these great ideas. _I could tell she was very intelligent and she had enough knowledge to make a business deal happen. I actually felt proud of her. Like if she was my girl I would show her off._

"She's good" a voice broke my train of thoughts. I looked over and seen my mom giving me a look. "Don't start Ma." She gave me a dumb innocent look "What are you talking about? I just said she's good at what she does. I'm not saying date or marry the girl. She's refreshing. That's all" she says and turns back to Clay. _ Shit she's Unser's daughter and I doubt anyone would approve. Fuck! What am I thinking? I'm still fucking married to a bitch. I'm just so damaged. _

I look back at Kay and she walks towards us. I could tell she was a little nervous and I wonder if it was because of what happened earlier. She walked in front of my mom and asked Gemma for help "Gemma, I know you don't know me that well, but you seem like you have good taste, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me design some things and what may look sexy for this club. I would pay you as well; maybe even five grand a week" _holy shit that was a lot of money for this little lady. I could not believe she would spend that much on interior designing. I felt proud that she stood her ground and asked Ma for help. It would be nice for Gemma not to want to kill every girl I bring home. _

I looked at my mom waiting for an answer and I guess she was surprised by the amount of money she planned on getting. Also how easily Kay felt like she could trust us. Gemma looked at clay and he nodded "Sure that would be great but you don't have to pay me that much sweetheart." Kay shook he head at her "It's fine. I just don't know how many hours we would be working so it would total up to that amount." Ma nodded "okay then, I'm in" we all smiled at how happy she was and Kay hugged her. I saw Ma hug her back. Clay gave me a quick nod like there will be a never ending friendship between them too and maybe possibly for us. "WE'RE IN!" dumb and dumber yelled.

Kay laughed and ran up to them and wrapped her legs around Jay's waist and kissed his cheek. He spun her around for a little bit "Thank you! You won't regret this. I promise" Kay told them. I clenched my fists. _ He shouldn't touch what's mine. Where the hell is this coming from? I feel like a god damn animal losing its prey. _"Better not!" Javier said and she leaned over and kissed his cheek too. _Now I was really pissed. I was trying my best to calm down. _She climbed down and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Are you alright baby?" Ma asked me. I nodded "Yeah I'm good" she nodded her head but I could tell she didn't believe me. "Well I guess we should get going. But we will meet up tomorrow for lunch okay Kay" Jay stated. She nodded "Sure you just call me to let me know what time and where at and I'll be there" he nodded "Yeah we will call. But take care" Javier stated and walked with Jay out of the building. I was relieved that they had left. Kay turned to look at us but I was done playing games. She was about to say something but I cut her off and grabbed her arm and pulling her away from Gemma and clay. I could see Clay grab Gemma telling her everything was going to be okay. He knew this had to be done.

"What the Hell! Let go of me" she yelled at me._ She had some nerve. Now isn't the time for her to be talking she just needs to listen._ I could feel my nostrils getting wider, and I was still clenching one of my fists. "What the hell was that?" I questioned her. I didn't want to scare her but by her facial expression I could tell I just did that.

"What are you talking about?" She asked softly

"The whole entire scene with 'Jay and Javier'. Did you fuck them both too?" I was starting to get mad. It's like now she wants to play innocent and it ain't going to happen.

"What does it matter if I did or not. I do not belong to you" _big no no right there. I fucked her and it means her ass belongs to me. Pshhhh I probably be the only one making her cum that hard. _

"Yeah right. So I take it, that you just spread your legs for any guy or girl out there huh?" she just stared at me but I could see the hatred building in her eyes. "No and even if I did, it's my business. We fucked once Jax and it was great but we can't just make this into an epic forbidden romance okay. Sometimes you just have to let things go."

"No! I want you and I will have you." I told her and walked away. I knew if I didn't leave something would have happened and it wouldn't be a good thing. I walked back over to ma and Clay "What happened?" when I didn't reply "Jackson!" Gemma yelled. I was too winded up dealing with anyone. I got on my bike and took off. I headed to the same spot where I always go to clear my head. I went to visit my father.

**Khalessi POV:**

_That mother fucker thinks he owns me. Who the hell does he think he is? First off let's get things straight, I ain't no whore like those bitches at the damn clubhouse. I got standards, and if I simply wanted Jax I could have him. This doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to be his girl. Shits don't work that way. I rather not be in a damn relationship right now. I'm still young and I don't want to be tied down just yet. I just want to let loose and have fun._

I calmed myself down and headed back to the front of the building and I seen Gemma waiting for me. Clay was gone and so was Jax, and by the look she gave me was full of hatred.

"Okay little girl, what did you to my son?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Bull Shit! I have never seen my son get this winded up before besides his ex girlfriend. So I'll ask you again nicely. What the hell did you do?"

"You don't scare me Gemma. But I didn't do shit! Your son has anger problems and he needs to fix those. I can tell he doesn't take hearing No often. So he just threw a tantrum." She gave a me hard look "did you fuck my son"

"That's none of your business Gemma."

"It is if it's messing with his head" I laughed "Well not my fault but my sex life doesn't concern you or your son. I'll call you when I need you for designs" I told her and left her speechless as I walked back to my car.

I sped off I couldn't handle anymore shit today. I knew I needed a drink so I rode to the nearest liquor store. I could see some Harleys parked outside but I hoped one of them wasn't Jax's. I walked in and seen some cute guys in their Kuttes but decided not to pay them any mind. I walked in the aisle that had the vodka and bourbon. I wanted my Hennessy but I was too short to reach it. I tried to reach it but I failed miserably. I huffed in annoyance when I large tan armed reached over and grabbed it. "Here you go" a raspy voice stated. He handed me the bottle but I could still feel his heat coming off his body and pressing into me. I was easily turned on. He smelled so good. _ Kay get your mind right._ I turned around and seen a man that had a 'kill you' aura. "Thank you" I managed to stutter out. "No problem" I nodded to him and walked away. I looked back and I could see him still checking me out. I bit my lip and headed to the register. I saw a blonde man checking me out also. I could tell they were friends. "Hey darlin'" I decided to ignore him. He really wasn't my type. "I know you heard me" he stated. I looked at him "I heard you but it doesn't mean I have to answer"

"Ooooo Feisty. I like em' feisty"

"Well too bad."

"How about you come hang out with me and my friend over there" he pointed to the man who helped me get my drink. "How about no! I've really had a long day so can you leave me alone"

"How about I help with the tension" I rolled my eyes and handed the cashier a 100 dollar bill. "Keep the change" I yelled out and walked away. As I was getting into my car a large hand grabbed my arm. This time I swung out and used the heel of my hand and hit the person's nose.

"Ahhhh! Shit!" a voice yelled out. This made the man that helped me run outside "What the Hell Koz"

"This bitch hit me" I glared at him "I ain't no bitch! But I don't like to be touched asshole"

"I was only trying to give your change back." He told me and handed me the money. Now I felt even guiltier. "Listen I'm sorry but I told you I was having a bad day. It won't happen again." I told them and walked over to my car, when a hand stopped me again. I swung my fist this time but was caught by the tan man. "That's the last time you ever do that"

I huffed and tried to get my hand out of his grip. I gave up "please let me go" I told him in a stern voice. He looked at me with his dark eyes and nodded. "Can I go now" I asked him shyly. Something about that man made me a little uneasy yet attracted to him. He nodded "See ya around" he said. I nodded and took off to my house. I have had enough of bikers for one night. I just wanted to get wasted and forget anything that ever happened.

The drive home was too quiet and it was already 3pm. When I parked I noticed I still had the food we ordered from earlier. "MOTHERFUCKERCOCKSUCKER!" I screamed in my car. I was beyond pissed. That meant I still had to see Jax and his beloved mother. I decided to take the chicken route and head back to the police station.

I hurried up and parked and entered the building. I had seen this man young man before. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Like a big kid playing cops and robbers. "Hi can I help you"

"Yeah I need to see Chief Unser"

"He's kind of busy right now but I'm sure I can help you with something" he smiled at me. I smiled back "It's kind of an emergency" his smiled dropped "What happened?"

"Oh nothing to me but I really need to speak to my father"

"Unser's your father?" I nodded "Yes, is it that hard to believe?"

"Maybe just a little bit." I nodded and he led me to the office. Of course being a gentleman he knocked "Come in" my father yelled out. "Chief your daughter-"I burst through the door. I have to talk to you about something"

"Oh who is this?" a blonde woman looked at me. I knew daddy wouldn't have an affair.

"This is my daughter Khalessi. Khalessi this is agent Stahl ATF" I just stared at her. I hated her already. Just a big Bitch vibe I got from her. "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" I told her. I could see her eyes scanning my body and then I knew she was either bi or a lesbian. "I guess we can continue this later" Stahl told daddy. "I hope I'll see you around soon Khalessi" I nodded to her and they both left the room so it was just my dad and I.

"What's up?" dad asked. I sighed and handed him the food "Dad take this to Jax and his family"

"Why can't you take it?"

"Things got complicated and I don't want to see them right now."

"Why?" _urghhhh why does he have to be difficult._ "Daddy, right now I just want to go home and get drunk and possibly get laid" he gawked at me and I laughed "okay so maybe I was just joking about getting laid part." I told him as I gave him a huge smile. He nodded "Okay well just be careful and if you need anything just let me know. I love you baby girl" he said as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and left the building. I started driving back home and decided to call Barbie. Once I pulled in my driveway she finally answered "Hello Lover" she purred out. I giggled "what are you up to?

"Nothing much Rachel's working and I'm off so I'm stuck at home bored." She whined. I got out of my car and started heading to the front door "Nothing just getting home. I'm exhausted."

"Your day couldn't have been that bad"

"It was. Barb I did something so stupid."

"Well let's hear it." she told me. I took a deep breath. I had sex with this guy I barely know and he got all possessive and he wants to be with me. Then I met this guy at the liquor store and he was so damn sexy but he scared me a little and I don't know what to do. Like do I try to be in a relationship with a man or woman? It's crazy and I feel like I need to get laid again"

Instead of her feeling bad for me she started laughing in my ear. "Seriously. You cheated on me you skank. But listen you do whatever you feel like doing. If you don't want a fucking relationship so be it. But it doesn't mean you get to actually be skank. I don't want to fuck you again to find you loose. But anyways it seems like you need to get your mind together. What made you want to fuck him?"

"I don't know. Like I was so pissed off I guess I needed some kind of release and he was there. Like he started it and I was so damn horny that I couldn't help myself."

"Well that's your problem... you need to control your urges. You sound like a animal in heat." I laughed at her comparison. "I agree but right now I'm going to get drunk so fair warning. If I drunk dial you I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for the warning but you know I will let you everything you tell me. But I love you"

"I love you Barbie. Bye" I told her as I hung up the phone. I decided to order some Chinese food and pizza. Once they arrived I went upstairs to take a shower. I wanted everything to go away. Once I was done I put on some shorts and a tank top. I was in my living room watching a movie and getting drunk like I didn't have a care in the world.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So I have no idea who you would like for her to be with but I added some potential lovers in this chapter. Do you think I made Jax too aggressive or was it just right? I hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave me some feedback ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter since I hated how I protrayed Kay. I would like to thank everyone who has viewed this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I would like to apologize ahead of time for any grammer issues, since I'm typing this on my tablet.**

**This is rated M for language and sexual situations. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Sons of Anarchy. That belongs to Kurt Sutter. I simply own anything you don't recognize. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**JAX POV:**

Once I left the docks I knew I had to talk to my father. Everything in my life has gone down the drain and I just don't know how to handle it. I've been trying to figure out which direction I wanted my life to go. I knew one thing; I can't get Khalessi out of my head. Something about her wants me to beg to be her man. But obviously she doesn't know me because indo not beg; it's the other way around.

I sped to the cemetery. Once I arrived I parked my bike and headed to my father's tombstone. I sat down with my back towards his stone and took off my rings and placed it on his headstone. I sighed and wiped my face with my hands and decided to vent.

"Dad, I don't know where to begin, or what to say. Everything in my life is falling apart. Ever since you died, I don't know my place anymore. Tara left me a few years ago and I was so lost. I tried to get my life back together but I screwed up again. I married a croweater. Her name is Wendy. What am I suppose to do? I don't love her. I never did. I guess I just needed a distraction from Tara. A break from the heartbreak and loneliness I felt. But you know what? I still fuck her." I chuckle to myself. "Samcro still has heat from the Mayans and it's like it never ends. We tried to come up with a small compromise but we keep getting in the middle and it backfires. You know I tried to talk to Clay about doing something other than guns but he blew me off. Piney is the only one who understands. I know you can't do anything about it but can you at least point me in the right direction? We have a newcomer in town. Her name is Khalessi and she's Unser's daughter. She's exotic and beautiful. She is different and I love her style. I'm not saying it's love at first sight but she pulls me in. She's like a siren and I'm her prey; trapped in her song. I need her. I even fucked her once today and she was so damn good. I never had anyone like her before. What does it look like? A criminal and an officer's daughter? Dad I even get jealous and she isn't even my girl. Half of me wants to leave her alone while the other half wants to be near her. I can't even think straight." I finished as my cell rang.

"yeah" I answered.

"Jax we need you back at the clubhouse." Clay said.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be there soon. " I replied and hung up.

I got up and placed my rings back on. "bye pop. I'll talk to you soon." I said and walked back over to my bike.

I drove back to the garage and parked my bike in my usual spot. I noticed my mother staring at me and I decided to ignore her. I headed into the ckubhouse and noticed Clay and Bobby by the bar. "What's up?" I asked.

Clay shrugged. "Oh nothing much. Just Hap and Kozik should be down here soon and I wanted everyone to be here. But i would like to discuss your little stunt at the docks." he stated.

"what stunt?" I questioned him. Clay glared at me. "Stop fucking around. You need to get your shit together and stop clouding it with pussy. First Tara, then Wendy and now Unser's daughter. Jesus Jax! Let it go. You need to focus on this club and never forget where your priorities lie." he yelled.

"I never forget my priorities but don't bring my exes into this. If you have a problem with Unser's daughter, than that's your problem, but don't bring her into this either. She has nothing to do with this." I told him and walked to my dorm.

I took a hot shower and let the water pound down on my shoulders. Once I came out of my shower someone was pounding on my door. "Jesus Christ! I'm coming! Hold on!" I yelled as I made sure my towel was secure. I opened the door and my mother barged in and pushed me aside to enter.

"What ma!" I growled. She turned around and glared at me. "Don't you what me! I know you fucked her Jackson. Jesus Jax! Unser's daughter? Really? I don't like her."she stated. I laughed. "Really? I thought you approved of her being with me. What changed?"

Gemma smirked. "That bitch is messing with your head Jackson. She is making my son lose his head over some pussy." she said.

"Don't talk about her like that. And so what? She's different and I happen to like that about her. End of discussion. So if that's all you can go. I have to get ready." I simply said. She nodded. "I worry baby that's all." she said and left my room. I sat on the edge of bed and sighed. _Goddammit Kay! _I dried off and slipped on my clothes and grabbed my kabar and headed back to bar.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**KHALESSI POV:**

After returning home after dropping off the food. I needed to think straight. I have never fucked a dude before so I don't know how I should feel. It was really good but could I fall for a man? I decided to go my best friend Barb. She always gives me good advice. She told me if I wanted to pursue a relationship with him that I should set some boundary lines along with taking things slow.

She also told me to stop acting like a whore. She told me it didn't look cute. I just missed my friends a lot and maybe I was acting out. I should be focusing on my club instead of finding a man. I came out here for buisness I hope I just keep it that way.

I walked into my kitchen and started mixing drinks. I ordered a lot of food. I ordered some chinese and pizza. My favorite munchies. As I was getting high and drunk I changed out of my outfit and threw on some pajama shorts with a tank. I just wanted to be comfortable.

I sat in my living room watching Blood and Bone. One of my favorite movies, when someone knocked on my door. To be honest I was a little startled since no one knew my address. I slowly walked into my kitchen and grabbed a knife and walked back to the door. I opened the door slightly and peeked to see who was there. It was Jax and the bald man that gave me my Henney.

"Hey darlin', are you going to let us in?" Jax asked. I shrugged and opened the door for them to step inside."So what brings you here?" I asked him. He shrugged and sat on my couch while the bald man stood. "Just checking in. Your father came by and told me to check on you and make sure you don't get alcohol posioning." Jax said.

"Well you could have just called instead of dropping by. Anyways how did you where I lived?" I questioned him.

He smirked. "I have my ways. Anyways this is Happy. You might see him around." I looked towards his direction and he nodded. I nodded as well and sat on my couch next to Jax. "okay well now that you know I didn't drink a lot you can go." I simply told him.

He chuckled."No. Hap you can take off I got this." Jax told him.

I shook my head. "you both can go." I said as I walked back to my kitchen to place the knife in its rightful spot. Jax walked into the kitchen. "I'm staying." he stated and walked closer to me. I bit my lip waiting for the next move when he grabbed me and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back with much passion. I came back to my senses and unlatched myself from him. "No..." I moaned when he started nibbling on my neck. I was turned on and I knew the blunt and alcohol was affecting me but I just wanted to get some.

He chuckled when I didn't fight back or push him away. He lifted me up and carried me upstairs and we had a lot of sex that night.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope there are still readers out there. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Read and review :) always love the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to the new followers and new people that favorited my story. Thanks for the support :) Also thanks to arowley for taking the time to review. I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**Please forgive my grammer. I'm typing from my tablet.**

**This is rated M for language and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Sons of Anarchy. I only own my creations**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**KHALESSI POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a raging headache and Jax in my bed. I silently groaned and quietly got up so I wouldn't disturb him. I headed to my bathroom down the hall. I did my morning routine and brushed my teeth. I walked back to my room and grabbed my towel along with my hair straightener and lace underwear with matching bra.

I took a nice long hot shower. I closed my eyes and leaned against the shower wall. I was plagued with memories from last night._ His lips sucked and licked my neck as his fingertips glided and caressed my inner thighs. My back arched in anticipation for him to slide his fingers in me. _

_The way he thrusted into me last night making me cum hard. The way I screamed his name when he pushed into me deeper. _But what I realized was that I wasn't falling for him. I was running on pure lust and I wondered if he felt the same way as I did.

Once I was done showering, I shut off the water and wrapped my towel around me. I dried off and slipped on my undergarments and pajamas on. I started blow drying my hair when Jax walked in wearing his boxers. "Morning." he groggily stated and kissed me. I kissed him back but pulled back and got back to my hair. He went and peed as if this was a normal routine for us to share the bathroom.

I started to part my hair as he washed his hands and face. "Hold on, I'll give you a toothbrush, towel, and washcloth." I told him. He nodded and stayed in the bathroom as I went to the closet and grabbed him his stuff. When I walked back to the bathroom, Jax was fidgeting with my straightener and hair products. I laughed. "what are you doing?" I asked him. He dropped my stuff like it burned him. "Do you really need this stuff for your hair?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Basically, if I want my hair to look good. It's warm outside plus humidity and my hair doesn't do all that well in situations like that." I basically told him.

He kind of just shrugged and turned on the shower. I finished the final touches on my hair when Jax stepped out of the shower. He showed all his naked glory. He smirked when he caught me looking. I quickly turned away and put some macadamia natural oil control spray on my hair.

"You see something you want." he asked. I shook my head. "No, I had some last night and I don't do mornings especially when I have things to do." I said. He wrapped the towel around his waist and pinned me to the sink. "How about I change that?" he asked as he nipped my spot.

I almost gave in again but pushed jim away and shook my head. I left the bathroom and walked to my closet. I decided to wear a simple long white summer dress. It showed some skin on my sides and back. I paired it with brown gladiator sandals.

Jax came back into the room and watched me get dressed. He sighed and starting sliding on his jeans. "Listen, about last night. " He started. I stopped him. "It's forgotten. " I said and fixed my dress.

He nodded and put on his shirt. He kissed me one last time and left my house. I felt relieved that he finally left and gave me some space. I just had to finish getting ready to meet Javier and Jay.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**JAX POV:**

I couldn't believe she wanted to forget about last night. I loved seeing her quivering underneath me. Now I have to go back to my wife. I really don't know what I saw in her. From now on all I'm able to do is comparing to Wendy. Shit! I hope Hap didn't tell anyone that I stayed with her. I really don't want to hear anymore lectures from anyone.

As I rode back to the clubhouse it was fairly quiet but I knew that it was too early for anyone to function since Tacoma boys were in town. I entered the clubhouse and noticed bodies scattered around. I noticed Hap and Kozik were the only two actually functioning. Tig was half awake, while every other members were knocked out. "Hey VP" Kozik greeted me. I nodded but then I noticed the bruises around his his eyes and nose. "What the fuck happened to you bro?" I asked him. Hap just shook his head and went back to his coffee. Tig looked up and smirked. "Can you believe that a gash did that to him yesterday. I guess he got no game." he joked.

I laughed. "what did you do?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Nothing really, Hap and I were buying a pack of smokes when this gorgeous girl walks in and buys alcohol. I tried to hit on her when she just had an attitude and walked out. She didn't even get her change, so I tried to give her change back but she punched me. Hell she even tried to punch Hap. Hap grabbed her arm and she got scared and took off. She was a sexy little firecracker." Koz said as he had a dreamy smile across his face. I laughed along with Tig and Hap. "Wow bro. I didn't know you were into overpowering women?" I joked. Hap looked up. "Plus you wouldn't believe who the girl was." he said. I shrugged. "Who?" I asked. He smirked. "That cute girl we paid a visit to last night." he stated.

I chuckled. "You mean to tell me Kay did this to you?" I asked. "She had long wavy blonde hair and she was wearing some black skinny jeans and black top that showed off her rockin' body." He described. I was shocked that she would just hit random people, unless she was provoked.

"Well bro, you can't hit her back. She's Unser's daughter." I told him and walked back to my dorm.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**HAPPY POV:**

I took all of my frustrations out on that blonde number last night. Ever since I noticed that blonde in that aisle I couldn't stop envisioning her. When I helped her get the Henney, and how close I was to her. She seemed so good. She smelled like fresh apples and I could've taken her right in that aisle if she would have let me.

I followed her every move and as if she could sense it, she turned and bit her plump lips. She was so damn sexy and she knew it. She looked like a girl who knows what she wants. What I admired most was that she wasn't afriad to fight. She was more than ready to protect herself. When I seen the crazy firecracker with Jax last night I was slightly confused how they knew each other. I could definitely feel some kind of tension between them.

Jax needed to leave her the fuck alone and let her come to papa. She needed someone who was more focus. I don't know how it would work between us since I'm always on the road but I was at least I was willing to try something new.

I guess she been claimed by the VP but there isn't no mark so she's free game. Plus he's married, he needs to try and not persuade other women in the same town. I decided to go out for a ride and clear my head a little. I drove by the outskirts of town and came to a light. I noticed a small cafe across the road.

I went and parked my bike and ordered a small Danish. I saw Kay with two other men laughing and smiling with them. I could tell they were attracted to her as well. I walked over to their table. "Can we help you?" Some Spanish looking man asked. Kay looked up. "It's fine. I know him. Guys this is Happy. Happy these are my friends Jay and Javier. They're helping me with the club." She softly stated. I nodded and sat beside her. "Well Kay we will be in touch. We have another meeting but we will call when we start to order everything." Jay said as he and Javier leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled back at them and waved bye to them. I casually moved to sit across from her. I continued to eat my danish as she sipped on her coffee. "You eat?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No but I'm not that hungry." She said. "you need something in your stomach." I told her.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned me. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm eating right now." I said. She chuckled. "Did anyone ever tell you you're a smartass?"

I smirked. This girl had balls. "Did you know it's impolite to insult people you don't know?" I stated. She just causally shrugged. "maybe you're right. But I have a feeling we might see each other a lot more especially if I'm going to be working with Gemma." she said.

"You're going to working at the garage?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, hopefully she still helps me design my future club." She stated. I nodded. It got quiet all of sudden until she spoke up again. "Well I should get going. I have minor errands to run." She said. I got up the same time as she did and walked her to her car. "Alright, see ya around." I said as I climbed on my bike and rode off.

Damn...I can't believe I spent time talking with her.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have posted a link for her house in my profile page so you guys can check it out. I hope I captured Happy's character. If not feel free to let me know. **

**Read and Review guys :)**


End file.
